De Nouveau
by Athena Skywriter
Summary: Dans la mort, il n'y avait pas de gloire, pas de rédemption, pas de salut. Seulement des ténèbres et de la glace... ou c'est ce que Tony pensait. Il ferma les yeux dans un bunker sibérien et les rouvrit le jour de son 41ème anniversaire avec War Machine s'envolant à l'horizon. (TRADUCTION DE ANEW PAR IViv)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :**

NOTES DE LA TRADUCTRICE

Bonjour !

Veuillez noter que je ne possède rien ! Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire outil visant à retransmettre cette merveilleuse fanfiction en français pour que vous puissiez en profiter !

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR

Bienvenue, nouveaux lecteurs ! Un petit avertissement avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, s'il vous plaît, prenez en compte les tags. Cette fic n'est pas pro-Exvengers. Pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter de voir des personnages affronter les conséquences de leurs actions ne lisez pas. Sinon, profitez de l'histoire !

**Chapter 1****: Prologue**

Tony était appuyé contre la cheminée en ruines avec une expression abasourdie, bouche-bée. Il regardait War Machine s'envoler et disparaître à l'horizon, incapable de comprendre la tournure des événements.

_Attends _, avait envie de dire Tony, avait envie de crier Tony parce que cet homme qui s'éloignait était son ami, son seul ami et cet ami était paralysé à partir de la taille.

_De mani__è__re permanente _. C'est ce qu'ils avaient dit.

L'armure monochrome disparut dans le ciel nocturne et les lumières festives, ces nuances de bleu révoltantes, vacillaient au dessus de Tony. Tony arracha sa plaque frontale. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il était seul. Il était mourant, _mort _.

_Attends. Ne m__'__abandonnes pas _. Tony appelait une personne qui n'était ni ici, ni là-bas. _Ne me laisses pas._

"Monsieur," Tony se figea. "Vous affichez les symptômes d'une crise de panique. S'il vous plaît, suivez mes instructions et établissez un rythme respiratoire."

J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony n'enregistra pas ce que lui dit ensuite l'AI car c'était _Jarvis _. Jarvis était vivant. Jarvis lui parlait et essayait de l'aider après qu'il l'ait perdu toutes ces années auparavant.

Tony ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il glissa de la cheminée et s'écrasa sur le béton. Il se roula en boule et pleura. Tony parvenait à en goûter le sel lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Il était en sécurité ici, chez lui. Il avait toujours une maison. Malgré le fait qu'elle était en ruines, malgré le fait que la demeure empestait l'alcool, et malgré le fait que son meilleur ami venait de s'envoler avec son armure d'Iron Man.

Toute cette douleur, cette angoisse, et cette trahison éclata hors de sa poitrine. Poitrine qui souffrait d'un coup fantôme qui avait encore à avoir lieu. Tony pleura jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne lui reste.

Il pleurait les souvenirs d'une famille qui n'eut jamais lieu. Il pleurait les amitiés perdues. Mais surtout, il pleurait car ce n'était pas trop tard.

Si tout cela n'était qu'une cruelle blague, qu'une sorte de punition tordue…

Tony ne voulait pas se réveiller.

**Notes:**

Merci d'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire !

Prenez note que ce travail n'est pas corrigé par un bêta mais si un d'entre vous se propose, je ne suis pas contre !

Je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les dimanches, normalement.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois heures. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Tony pour se lever et accepter que tout cela était réel. Il avait vraiment voyagé dans le temps.

"Jarvis, contrôle des dégâts," ordonna doucement Tony comme si un bruit trop fort pouvait briser l'illusion et qu'il se retrouverait, de nouveau, abandonné dans un univers de glace et de neige.

"Les invités ont tous été évacués en toute sécurité. Les enregistrements de surveillance indiquent que personne n'a été blessé. L'intégrité du bâtiment est à 83%," annonça Jarvis avec la voix de son majordome d'enfance. Une partie de la tension dans les épaules de Tony disparut.

"Que les bots descendent l'armure pour réparation." Tony se mit à chercher le déblocage manuel de son armure. Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua que le verrou ne se trouvait pas là où il pensait qu'il serait avant de se rappeler qu'il ne portait pas Mark 46.

Tony arracha des morceaux d'armure, les perdant morceaux par morceaux telle une peau de métal. C'était étrangement thérapeutique. Contrairement à ses dernières créations, les premiers modèles de l'armure d'Iron Man ne l'engloutissait pas dans une étreinte de métal mais les pièces se collaient à lui en un motif complexe mais robuste. Les mains de Tony dansaient contre le métal. Il poussait et tirait dans des manières qu'il ne savait pas se rappeler. Après tout ce temps, Tony pouvait encore visualiser les schémas de chaque itération de l'armure comme s'il les avait dessinés la veille. Elles étaient gravées dans son être. Ses créations ne le quittaient jamais, ni pour le meilleur, ni pour le pire.

"Monsieur." C'était fou maintenant que Tony y pensait qu'un AI puisse montrer des émotions humaines et pourtant Jarvis apportait de la vie à ces dossiers vocaux préenregistrés. Les deux fois où il avait perdu Jarvis, il avait perdu un membre de sa famille et n'avait presque pas eu le temps de faire son deuil.

"En prenant en compte les derniers événements, puis-je suggérer un autre test de toxicité sanguin avant que vous ne vous retiriez pour la soirée ?" demanda Jarvis.

Tony continua à travailler. Il empila les pièces de son armure les unes par-dessus les autres. Normalement, il ne traiterait jamais une de ses créations avec autant de mépris mais il cherchait désespérément à s'en libérer. Le sentiment de la glace qui s'emparait de chaque centimètre de son corps pendant qu'il était coincé dedans hanterait ses rêves pour les prochaines années. L'armure avait été ressentie comme un cercueil, et si la présence de Tony ici était une indication, elle en était devenu un à la fin.

"Monsieur, si je puis suggérer…"

"Je t'ai perdu, lâcha Tony, j'ai merdé et tu en as payé les conséquences."

"Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas suivre."

" Je… Par quoi commencer, Jarvis ?" Tony jeta la dernière pièce de son armure. La plaque écarlate et dorée rebondit une fois avant d'atterrir au-dessus de la pile de débris. "Une minute, j'étais en train de mourir dans une base sibérienne de Hydra… Je suis d'ailleurs sûr d'être mort. Et la suivante, je suis ici, six ans plus tôt."

"Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que vous avez été victime d'un voyage dans le temps, ou peut-être, d'une vision du futur ?" demanda Jarvis.

"Oui. Non… peut-être. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est." Tony souleva sa sous-armure. L'arc réacteur était niché dans son torse et brillait dans l'obscurité. Les souvenirs d'un bouclier le fracassant en deux flashèrent devant lui et Tony s'empressa de le recouvrir.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Et en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait, tous les avertissements, tous les jours passés dans le laboratoire, toutes les heures de sommeil perdues. Il avait créé Ultron. Pour _eux_. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir son équipe, sa _famille_ blessée quand eux accueillaient à bras ouverts la personne qui avait manipulé sa plus grande peur. Personne ne l'avait écouté. Et à la recherche d'une illusion d'acceptation, Tony avait perdu sa vraie famille.

"Je t'ai perdu, Jarvis," croassa Tony. Ses yeux furent de nouveau envahis d'un sentiment piquant. Il essaya de cligner des yeux pour le faire disparaître. "Tu as fini en morceaux à cause de moi. Ce que j'ai fait t'a tué. Je suis tellement désolé."

"Je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord, Monsieur, dit Jarvis. Des preuves suggèrent que je suis toujours ici. Mon ordinateur central est en sécurité dans la chambre forte. Si ces événements devaient arriver dans le futur, je suis ici grâce à vous. Vous êtes mon créateur. Vous avez toujours eu mes meilleurs intérêts à cœur et moi les vôtres." Tony passa une main par-dessus son visage, pleurer une fois devant son AI était suffisant pour aujourd'hui. "Si cela peut vous consoler, je vous pardonne, Monsieur, dit Jarvis de façon détachée. Maintenant, puis-je suggérer un autre test de toxicité sanguin avant que vous ne vous retiriez pour la soirée ?"

"C'est à toi qu'il faut laisser la tâche de me provoquer."

"Une observation très curieuse sachant que je pousse rarement quoique ce soit." Tony esquissa un sourire grâce à ce sarcasme qui lui avait manqué de tout son cœur. "Voulez-vous que je prenne rendez-vous avec les services de nettoyage ?"

"Oui, prends rendez-vous pour demain matin. Non, en fait, pour cet après-midi." Le duo poursuivit leur joyeuse plaisanterie tandis que Tony montait les escaliers jusqu'à sa suite. Une fois arrivé, Tony se jeta sur le matelas, épuisé bien qu'il ne s'en rende seulement compte.

Entendre Jarvis avait été la dernière goutte. Avant ça, il y avait la Sibérie, et avant ça les Accords. Tony attrapa un objet en métal sur sa table de chevet et l'utilisa pour se piquer le doigt.

_82%_

Le poison allait se propager de manière exponentielle à partir d'ici.

"Jarvis… ?" Le sommeil menaçait de le tirer dans ses abysses. Tony s'agrippa à ses derniers moments de conscience et appela son AI. Cette fois-ci, il reçut une réponse.

"Je suis ici, Monsieur."

À ces mots, Tony lâcha prise.

* * *

"Miss Potts, vous avez un appel. C'est de Mr Stark."

Pepper soupira en regardant sa secrétaire. Elle se tourna pour regarder le résultat sur ton téléphone. 27 appels manqués. Cela faisait une heure que son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner et Pepper avait été déterminée à l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas été très impressionnée par les exploits d'un Tony ivre la nuit dernière. Une partie d'elle, cependant, était peinée d'ignorer Tony de la sorte. Sous son armure et ses remarques sarcastiques, elle savait qu'il pouvait être très sensible mais malgré ça elle devait marquer son point. La vraie irresponsabilité de Tony pouvait, et allait le détruire un jour. Ses relations publiques avaient été un cauchemar depuis le début mais, avec l'ajout de la variable Iron Man, son opinion publique allait devenir encore plus divisée s'il ne réparait pas ses dégâts rapidement.

"Miss Potts ?" demanda sa secrétaire.

"Passez-le-moi." Pepper se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle aurait voulu laisser un jour de plus à Tony pour se calmer mais il avait appelé sur le téléphone fixe. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était un Tony trébuchant dans les bureaux de SI avec une gueule de bois et causant une scène.

"Pepper," murmura doucement une voix une fois l'appel connecté.

"Écoute… Tony, je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne suis pas énervée parce que nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux." La résolution de Pepper s'effondra sous la douceur de la voix de Tony et elle prit un instant pour se reprendre. "J'ai passé plusieurs coups de fil. Si c'est à propos de l'armure, oublie. Rhodes a fait ce qu'il pouvait. Tu lui as forcé la main."

"Ce n'est pas ça, répondit rapidement Tony d'un ton surprenamment sobre. Je veux te dire quelque chose. Je voulais te le dire il y a longtemps déjà mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais si sûr que c'était pour t'épargner la douleur mais maintenant je peux voir que je ne le faisais que pour moi-même. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre parce que l'admettre signifiait que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne voulais pas te voir blessée mais je réalise maintenant que si le pire devait arriver sans que tu n'es eu la chance de faire tes adieux, tu t'en voudrais pour le restant de tes jours quand rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute."

Le sang de Pepper se figea dans ses veines. "_Anthony Edward Stark_… qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ? Est-ce… Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Tu as été si bonne envers moi, Pep. Tu es restée avec moi contre vents et marées. Tu mérites de savoir. Ce n'était pas ma place de te cacher ça. La vérité c'est que : Je suis _mourant_. J'ai été mourant depuis le moment où le réacteur a été coincé dans ma poitrine. Le cœur de palladium qui l'alimente, il m'empoisonne. Piloter l'armure n'a fait qu'empirer ma condition." Pepper lâcha le téléphone. "J'ai essayé toutes les combinaisons de tous les éléments connus, toutes les permutations possibles, ou en tout cas c'est ce que je croyais. Je crois que je suis sur une piste. Avec un peu de chance, en fonction des horaires de livraison, je pourrais régler ça rapidement. Donne-moi un peu de temps et je serais en parfaite santé…" La voix de Tony continuait à sortir des haut-parleurs. Pepper se tira hors de sa transe.

"Oh… Oh mon Dieu ! _Tony_ !" Pepper récupéra le téléphone avec des mains tremblantes. "Où es-tu ? Es-tu chez toi ? Restes en ligne, j'arrive ! Happy, prépare la voiture !" Pepper manqua de tomber en courant. Tout à coup, tout avait plus de sens. Le comportement autodestructeur de Tony, sa relapse complète dans l'alcool et les fêtes, ses regards évasifs. Tony était mourant. Tony était _toujours _mourant, et elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué ! Trop occupée à être la nouvelle CEO de Stark Industries…

"Attends… est de que tu m'as nommée CEO parce que tu savais que tu étais… tu savais que tu étais… !" cria Pepper dans son téléphone. Elle pensait qu'il ne faisait pas assez d'efforts, qu'il laissait tomber tout ceux à ses côtés quand, pendant tout ce temps…

"Attention en courant avec ces talons, dit Tony sans confirmer ni nier l'accusation de Pepper. Jarvis, ça, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle j'avais dit qu'il serait mieux que je le fasse en personne."

Pepper se jeta dans la voiture et claqua la porte. Elle dit à Happy de démarrer.

"Monsieur, selon mes calculs, une interaction au face à face avait une chance de 97% de se terminer en dispute contre les 3% de chance d'une conversation civile," dit Jarvis.

"Je prends note."

Pepper ignora leurs chamailleries et dit à Happy de griller les feux rouges. Elle devait arriver à Malibu aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Six heures, un t-shirt AC/DC trempé de larmes et un long appel téléphonique avec Colonel James Rhodes plus tard, Tony s'affala dans le canapé pour prendre un verre.

Un verre non-alcoolisé. Il était toujours mourant, merci beaucoup. La chlorophylle avait un goût aussi dégoûtant que dans ses souvenirs. Pepper était endormie dans une chambre d'amis. Si on prenait en compte la bombe qui lui avait jeté, il pouvait dire que ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Une heure encore plus tard, Tony dit au revoir à l'équipe de nettoyage et sa villa à Malibu retomba dans les ténèbres.

"La sauvegarde est complète, Monsieur," l'informa Jarvis.

Une puce émergea du centre de contrôle et Tony la récupéra avant de l'enfermer dans une boîte immunisée contre tous signaux.

"Rappelle-moi de faire ça tous les six mois." Tony avait jugé les copies de sauvegarde obsolètes et peu sécurisées. Il ne referait pas la même erreur.

"Très bien, Monsieur."

Tony descendit les marches qui menaient à son workshop. En comparaison avec son laboratoire à la Avengers Tower, le workshop de Malibu semblait obsolète, _humble_, même. Mais cet endroit avait vu la chute du Marchand de la Mort et la naissance d'Iron Man. Certaines de ses meilleures idées étaient nées ici.

Ses doigts passèrent par-dessus le cadenas. _Ugh, des mots de passe_. Tony grimaça. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? L'Age de Pierre ?_ La porte s'ouvrit en un doux cliquètement et une rangée d'hologrammes vinrent à la vie, illuminant la pièce d'une lumière bleue. Son siège reposait comme il l'avait laissé dans une autre vie et son établi courbé était réfléchissant dans sa propreté. Sur le mur du fond, une rangée d'armures d'Iron Man depuis longtemps détruites était disposée fièrement.

Tony prit une bouffée de son air environnant. Il sentait le métal et l'huile de moteur. Ceci était son workshop, son garage, sa cour de récré et on le lui avait rendu. Tony pouvait sentir la poussée d'adrénaline, la joie pure à l'idée de créer, émergeant de la profondeur de son âme. Il ordonna à Jarvis de l'enfermer.

Il était temps de se remettre au travail.


End file.
